Fluttershy's brother
by 917brat
Summary: I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy's Brother?!

Summary- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

AN-Okay I am currently trying to work through the chapters of one of my older stories called hidden twin, am working on chapter three right now, but can't seem to get the flow going in that story for two reasons. One I am a bit stuck on where I want to go with it and two I keep getting plot bunnies that refuse to go away. SO I am writing out these plot bunnies and posting them up in the hopes that I can go back to getting better ideas for my older stories.

**Chapter one**

Harry stared at the goblin, and there for the parchment in his hands, in front of him in complete disbelief; not to mention with a bit of horror, as well as a small speck of hope. When Harry had first come to the bank, after the war, to check on his finances, and hopefully find some more about his family, just like Luna and Neville had suggested. He hadn't expected to find out what he had, not in the least bit. Though to be fair not many people would have been expecting the news Harry had just received.

After all it wasn't every day you received news like Harry had just gotten. It wasn't every day that you found out everything you believed, your entire life, was a complete lie. In fact, if Harry didn't have the prove that he had, which to goblin had just handed to him, then Harry wouldn't have believed it himself. But Harry did have the prove in hand and there for had no choice but to believe it. As his stunned eyes began to once again reread the parchment the Goblin had made with his blood not even ten minutes ago. For what must have been at least the fifth time.

_**Flutterfierce- renamed Harry James Potter**_

_**PARENTS**_

_By birth- __FlowerPower (mother) and FreeFlyer (father)_

_By adoption-____Lily Rose Evan ne Potter (Mother) and James Harnold Potter (father.)_

_**Heritage**_

_By Birth- __Pegasus_

_By adoption- __Half blood human wizard_

_**Birth Place**_

_Of natural birth-__ Equestra, Ponyville, Outside Everfree forest_

_By blood adoption- __Earth, England, Godic Hallow_

_**Family**_

_By Birth-_

_FlowerPower (mother)-Unknown_

_Freeflyer (father)-unknown_

_Fluttershy (younger sister) -_ _Equestra, Ponyville_

_By Blood adoption-_

_James Potter (adopted father)-deceased_

_Lily Potter (adopted Mother)-deceased_

_Petunia Dursely (adopted aunt)-Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Dudley Dursely-(adopter cousin) -_ _Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Vernon Dursely (adopted Uncle) -_ _Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Sirius Black (adopted godfather) - deceased_

_**Contracts**_

_By birth family-_

_None_

_By Blood adopted family_

_-Illegal marriage contract, via Albus Dumbledore, to Ginny Weasely._

_**Potions and Spells on**_

_From Birth till present._

_-protection spell, Via FlowerPower and Freeflyer-birth_

_-Forced tracking and untraceable spell, Via Albus Dumbledore-Six months old_

_-Forced Human transfiguration, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Forced magical binding, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_Blood adoption Potions, Via James and Lily Potter-Six months old,_

_-Killing curse, Via Tom M. Riddle (Voldemort) - one year old_

_-Power Blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Sight altering spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-_ _Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore- Three years old_

_-Renewal transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Permanent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Healing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five Years old_

_-Bone repair spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Power draining Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old_

_-Bruise Cream, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Alpha Healing spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Renewal Transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old._

_Power blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore- Nine Years old_

_-Burn Heal Potion. Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Bone repair potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Eye weakening Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nin years old_

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_-Blood replenishing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_-Skelagrow Alpha strength potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-Alpha strength Anti-poison potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Alpha Strength healing spells, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_-_ _Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven Years old_

_-Loyalty Potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Wit Diming potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Trust potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely-eleven years old_

_-Mistrust potion, geared towards Slytherins, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Impulse curse, Via Albus Dumbledore-Elven years old_

_-Curico torture curse, Via Severus Snape-Elven years old._

_-Mind disrupting curse, Via Severus Snape-Eleven years old._

_-_ _Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Alpha level burn heal, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Skin mender Potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Pain relieve potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Full Body scan, Via Poppy Pomfrey- Eleven years old._

_-Mind blocking potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-No speaking Taboo spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Magic blocking spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Molly Weasely-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Molly Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit Dimming Potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Puppy Love Potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Molly Weasely (Failed)-twelve years old._

_-Nurturance potions, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Mild pain relieve potion, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Bone Strengthening potion, Via Fred & George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Magical represent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty potion gear to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow curse, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old_

_-Loyalty potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow cure, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit dimming potion-Twelve years old._

Harry had to stop reading and swallow heavily at this point. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut repeatedly and that he was going to be seriously sick at the same time. Worst yet Harry knew he hadn't even gotten into his second year of Hogwarts on the Parchment yet.

Knowing this and at the same time knowing he would be able to look through the who list he had in his hand without doing something, rather it be getting sick or losing his temper completely Harry was sure; nor did he honestly want to find out. Instead Harry decided to skip down a couple of years on the Parchment; until he was fifteen years old. Hoping that it would be better then what he had previously read. Too bad it wasn't; if anything it was much worse.

_-Forceful rage potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old. _

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-_ _Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Magic limiter spells, thirty percent blocked, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Impulse potion, Via Hermione Ganger-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens spell Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse Via Severus Snape –Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Weasely family, Via Molly Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely- Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore- Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Severus Snape- Sixteen years old_

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-sixteen years old._

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell (general), Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old_

_Loyalty potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Ron Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_Obedience spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_Power limiting spell, Via Severus Snape-Sixteen years old._

Harry stopped reading then and there, it wasn't getting any better, and he honestly couldn't take reading anymore; at least not without losing something. He knew from everything he had read so far that his whole life had been planned out, mapped out, and forced into a certain mold; all against his will. It had all, despite what he had been lead to believe, been one big lie. Starting with his very species and even his family. All ostracized by Albus Dumbldore A.K.A the manipulative old goat.

Harry not willing to let this go, but at the same time knowing he needed to control his temper, the war having taught him that much at the very least, looked back on the parchment for a solution,; skipping over the rest of the list as he did so. It was doing this that caused Harry to notice something he had previously missed. There on the very bottom of the scroll were the answers he had been wondering about.

_**Recommendations**_

_-Goblin bodily cleaning ritual_

_-renewal of mind ritual_

_-return of true self ritual_

_-true home ritual_

Harry after reading that took a second to steel himself, and after taking a deep breath to steady himself further, to the goblin that was still at the front desk in front of him.

"I want to make all of this right. Please tell me just what is a body cleaning ritual, and is the goblin one stronger? How will a renewal of the mind ritual help me? I mean what does it do? For that matter what does a return or true self ritual do? Who even thought of it and why? Is there really a thing call a true home ritual and again is so Why? Do they all do exactly what they sound like they do? And more importantly is there a way to make sure that what has happened to me doesn't happen again; because I know if a certain old goat finds I am out of his control he will do whatever he can to get me back under his thumb." The goblin Harry was speaking to narrowed his eyes upon hearing the beginning of Harry's questions, in the end ended up raising an eyebrow before answering Harry; for once managing to not sound condescending as he did so.

"You know if you hadn't added that last bit, and if I didn't know you in the least bit, what you asked earlier could have easily been seen as an insult to the Goblin nation as a whole. But seeing as a get the feeling you didn't mean it as an insult I am going to let it side and answer your questions instead." Here the goblin got up from his desk and grabbed several different books before returning back in front of Harry. Once there he laid the books he had gotten out on his desk and started speaking once again.

"Okay Mister Potter to answer your question, I have brought these books out. Each one describes the just what each ritual does and how Grinngotts is the only place where you can get these rituals done at; see as each one is a goblin made ritual. But seeing as I know you don't have the time, or the patience, at the moment I am willing to sale you these books for a relatively good prince and give you a basic run down on what each ritual does. How does that sound?" Harry knowing what the Goblin was getting at, which was he would have to pay for both the books and the explanation. Books which, seeing as the ritual could only be done by Goblins, Harry knew would end up pretty much useless to him after he got the explanation from the goblins. But seeing that he really didn't see much of a choice, especially with the time he had, Harry could only sigh before answering the now smug looking goblin.

"I'll purchase the books, and I would love a basic run down on the rituals inside them. It'd be real helpful." As he said this Harry pulled out a bag of Gallons that he had on him and tried his best to ignore the smirk clear on the goblin's face. Knowing all the while the Goblins loved money and used every opportunity to make more of it and that he had really just given them an opportune one. The Goblin after take nearly all the money Harry had in his pouch, and placing the books Harry had bought into said pouch gave Harry back the now slightly lighter, oddly shaped money sack, before starting to speaking once again.

"The first ritual, which would in the dark red book you just bought, you would want to use is the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual. You asked earlier what the difference between a goblin bodily cleaning ritual and a normal one. That's simple the one that is wizard made is weaker. It can only clear out the most resent potions a wizard has consumed or used; nothing more than six months old would be removed with the wizarding bodily cleaning ritual. Unlike this weak wizarding ritual the Goblin made Bodily cleaning ritual does much more than that. The Goblin Bodily ritual can on the other hand clean out all the potions, at least all that linger and have a negative effect, on any magical being. It is also considered a high honor to be able to use a Goblin ritual, and it is the ritual you would need if you wanted to get rid of that rather lengthy list of potions that are still in your system... how you are still functioning and not a mindless puppet I do not know; but you do have a bit of my respect for that." After saying this last bit the goblin paused, to both make sure that Harry had gotten all the information he had just given him, and to glare at Harry as if daring him to repeat what he had just said to anyone, before continuing once more.

"After you do the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual, which I am assuming you are planning to do seeing as you don't strike me as a fool of some sort, then you would want to use the renewal of mind ritual. Though I would highly suggest doing this ritual, only after doing the Bodily cleaning ritual or it might not have the desired effects; or even work at all. The renewal of mind ritual is a particularly delicate, but extremely strong ritual that we of the goblin community are really proud of. This ritual removes all spells, suppressants, and anything else that may be wronging against the magical beings mind; including a certain memory spell. Not only that, but this ritual also brings the magical beings mind to its best functioning ability. Often boosting memory absorption, as well as the being ability to learn. It's one of our best works to date, but because it does deal with the mind, an extremely complicated thing on anyone's standards, it is like a said an extremely delicate, complicated ritual." Again the goblin paused to make sure, a now utterly stunned looking Harry, understood what he was talking about before going on to the next ritual.

"Now, the return of true self ritual sounds like just what it is, what it does, and is used a lot more often than you would think it would be. This ritual returns a magical being back, or into what he or she was originally supposed to be; the form that magic chooses for them. In some cases it takes what they had been and turns them into what they never were because the form they were born in didn't or doesn't fit them. Say it turns a wild willed, fire loving wizard in to a small dragon, or even a male in to a female. Whatever form their magic feels at home in is what it turns them in to. You it will most likely turn you back into the form that you were originally born in. Seeing as from what the scrolls said it sounds like your body was fighting against staying in the human form you are currently wearing. Then again maybe your magic has changed so much, or your magic never really fit into your original form, and you might be something totally different. This is unknown to anyone, because only the persons truest inner self affect this ritual. That's why this ritual would have to be done after the two previous rituals; to make sure that nothing could affect the outcome of the true self ritual; though the chances of wizarding magic being able to fool goblin is low it is still there." Once more there was a pause as the goblin let Harry soak in all the information he was being given. But this time it was a longer one as the goblin seemed to gather himself and think of something else before continuing.

"This last ritual that is suggested to be done is the true home ritual. Now Before I explain just what this ritual does, even if it should be obvious, I would like to make my own suggestion. When, or if, you do this ritual I would first make sure that you tie up all loose ends and gather everything you would think you would need to make a life elsewhere; just to be sure. I would also suggest that it might be best if you put off this ritual, if you do, do this and the other three rituals that is, for at least a day or so. For several different reasons, one of the being the fact that you need to let your magic settle down after the other three rituals. That being said the True home ritual takes a magical being and brings them to a place that would be their true home. In cases where they are forceful taken from their home, like in your case Mister Potter, then this ritual will simply take them back. In cases where a person doesn't feel like they belong, like they have been completely misplaced then this ritual might take them to a place better suited for them; though often times it doesn't do that because they are in the place best suited for them. Now that is all the information I am willing to part with at the moment is there anything else that I can do for you Mister Potter?" Harry still slightly stunned from everything he had heard didn't say anything for a bit. That is until the Goblin who had been speaking to him cleared his throat knocking Harry at of his daze and prompting him to answer.

"Yes, yes you can. I…I'd like to do these rituals but I don't know how to proceed. Or how much this would cost me could you please help me with that." Harry, if he had been anyone else or if he hadn't seen scarier sights, might have whimpered slightly at the grin the goblin gave him before he decided to answer Harry.

" Well Mister Potter since you scroll suggested these….cures for you that means you have permission from our king to use them; so that will not be a problem. All we would have to do is set up the rooms for the rituals and set up a time to do them. After you pay of course, and we could even do a rush order and have everything ready within minutes... For a slightly higher price than it would have been originally. What do you say Mister Potter?" Eye twitching slightly, knowing that the Goblin in front of his was going to try to milk every last single Gallon that he could out of him, Harry answered; all the while knowing he honestly didn't have much of a choice in what he was saying. Something the Goblin knew as well as he waited for the answer he knew Harry was going to give.

"I want to do those rituals as soon as possible; I honestly don't care about the cost. I want my freedom. Please set them up and take the money it cost out of my vaults." Harry stopped talking here and then raised an eyebrow recalling what the goblin has said earlier about the last ritual before continuing.

"After you do that I would also like for you to fill me a feather light bottomless pouch with a fourth of what's left of all my money, and the books that are in my vault; as well as anything else you might think would be helpful in a new world. You can take the cost of that out of my vault as well. Then I would like for you to wait a day for me to do the last ritual, the true home ritual, so I can as you said tie up all loose ends. After I am done I promise you that you can have whatever is left in my vaults; as long as you do your best to not let anyone find out about what is happening." As soon as he said this Harry could tell that the Goblin both respected him a little more, and like his ideas. Seeing this and knowing he was a bit safe Harry untensed just the slightest bit, still too wound up to relax completely, and waited for the goblins reply; which Harry was almost positive was going to be a positive. But at the same time Harry couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited for an answer; knowing with his twice damned luck that he could be wrong.

"Mister Potter. I agree. I'll get all the necessary paper work complete and get everything ready as quick as possible. By this time tomorrow you should be able to be getting ready to go to your original home world. Just give me an hour to get t everything else set up correctly and the required goblins to the correct places." Harry hearing this couldn't help but sight in relieve, knowing that soon he would be free; that he would finally have his freedom. But at the same time in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but worry about what the rituals may uncover. Especially the renewal of mind ritual, considering all the Obliviate spells he had been hit with though out the years. There had to be a reason all those memories had been erased, and not some of his other ones, reasons Harry got the feeling that weren't all too good for him.

A little over an hour, but not so much that he could complain, later Harry saw the goblin from earlier walking swiftly towards him and he almost seemed to be grinning. Seeing this Harry felt a slight shiver go down his spine before he could stop it. It got the feeling a grinning goblin, especially one that looked just inches away from skipping, wasn't good for anyone's health; or their vaults for that matter. The goblin as he reached Harry's side took no notice of Harry's discomfort, or perhaps he did but he simply did not care, and instead started pulling Harry off in the direction he had come from; talking softly, so as to not be overheard by any one, as he did so.

"We have everything ready Mister Potter. Just follow me to the ritual rooms and we will explain everything that you need to do once we are down there. Remember to follow all of our instructions to the T because as I told you earlier these rituals are really complicated and rather sensitive. They can have disastrous results if something; anything really, goes wrong with them and not only to the person in the ritual either." All the while he was saying this the Goblin was pulling on Harry arm, dragging him along, giving Harry no choice but to follow him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ritual room, less the five minutes in fact, and Harry quickly found himself standing in the middle of a pure white, circular room that was covered in golden runes that were all in a swirl like design around the room all centering on the point where the goblin was making him stand. Harry, as he looked around, noticed that there were seven other goblins in the room with him. All placed in what looked to be specifically set up places; all with what looked to be ritual like white robes on. Seeing all of this, and how pristine said robes look like, Harry couldn't help but look down at his old torn up sneakers, worn jeans and too large t-shirt and immediately feel out of place. As well as wondering if his clothes would somehow interfere with the ritual seeing as the goblin had said the rituals he was about to undergo were rather sensitive.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for Harry, he didn't have to think such thoughts like that for long because it seemed to goblins had already thought of it and had planned ahead. That is to say they quickly threw a ritual white robe at Harry while sneeringly telling him to strip down and change in to it. This matter was made even more embarrassing for Harry when upon seeing Harry's face getting red the sneer on one of the goblin's face go worse as he all but spat out at the fiercely blushing Harry.

"Look boy, you don't have anything we haven't seen or anything we really want to see for that matter. So strip you scrawny ass down and put the robe on. Time is money boy and we don't have the time to waste on stupid things like embarrassment." Hearing this and knowing from what he had heard from Bill that the goblins could very easily get a lot nastier Harry as fast as he could almost literally tore his clothes off and got the ritual robe he had been given on .Once Harry did this, not a second to soon it seems, the Goblins that were around the ritual room began to speak; telling him everything he needed to do to help them complete the first ritual he wanted done.

"Mister Potter, the first ritual we are doing is our strongest Goblin bodily cleaning ritual to start this one we need you to take the ceremonial silver dagger only rune beside the dagger. Once you do that come back to the center of this room, right where you are currently standing and we will be able to handle the rest." Hearing this and seeing the deadly seriously gleam in the goblin, who had spoken, eyes, as well as recalling some of the things he had read about rituals that had gone wrong, Harry nodded his head quickly; showing he had both heard and was planning on doing exactly what he had been told.

In fact Harry, both because he was eager to get the ritual done with and because he was getting the feeling if he didn't get right over were the goblin had told him and do what he said with the ceremony dagger then they would find a much more unpleasant way to draw his blood to complete the ritual with, almost ran to where the goblin had pointed to. Once he reach the small desk that was holding the dagger, and was right beside the door he had walked thought to begin with, Harry could help but wonder just why he hadn't seen it there before; or how he had missed it.

Shaking his head at this, knowing that it most likely had to do something with Goblin magic, which was something that he would most likely never find more about, Harry instead picked up the dagger and carefully pricked the tip of his middle finger on his right hand with it. Before as cautiously as he could dropped seven, and only seven, drops of blood on the only jagged circle like rune that he could see.

Then, after making sure every drop of blood hit the rune, dashed back to where he had been previously; waiting for the goblins to start their part of the ritual. Something he didn't have to wait long for because as soon as the goblins saw that Harry was back where he was supposed to be in perfect unison all cut the left hands with their own ceremony dagger, which had been tied down on their hips unseen by Harry, and began to chant in Latin. Each on of them using their own brand of magic to power the words they were speaking. Making said words echoed all around the ritual room they were in until it sounded more like large booms of thunder going of simultaneously than anything else. Yet despite this Harry could hear, and for some reason understand, just what was being said.

"**Audite veneficus in nostrum lacuna ut nos tribuo vos is placitum. Pro nos est unus of veneficus quisnam has ingrate been vis unto res is does non volo. In suus cruor vos vadum reperio iustus quis is est ut planto is sic. Puteus dedi is donum ut vos have donatus nos , pariter ut cruor ut vadum hopefully effundo lux lucis unto vitium ut had res. Totus rursus nos queso vestrum est eximo somes of veneficus res in orbis off foris duco ut has vomica him"**

Though this understanding the chant didn't help Harry much, and if the chant was repeated any more than the first time, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Because as soon as the first round of chanting had left the goblins lips all Harry could feel was utter agony as if he was being boiled alive from the inside out. The pain continued to grow and grow until it got too much for Harry to stand and he collapsed onto the ground. Where to his horror he could see some type of blackish green sludge slowly start to crawl its was out of his body; using whatever it could be in skin, mouth, eyes, ears, or nose to make its way out.

Chocking slight, because of the large amount of sludge making its way out of his mouth, Harry couldn't help but be both completely horrified and utterly relieved at the same time. Horrified because the sheer amount of black liquid that was coming out of him, which was still coming out of him in a good steady stream and had already covered a good deal of the floor around him in a large gooey puddle. Sure he had read the scroll but still compared to having it shown to you, to see the actual amount with your own eyes the way he was being shown really struck a chord with him.

Utterly relieved because the sludge pouring out of him meant that the potions were finally coming out of his system, and that once it was all done then he would finally have a chance to be free; as well as a family if what he had read on the beginning of the scroll meant anything. Though he was starting to worry just what his mouth was going to taste like after this was all done and if the taste was going to stay. After all every single potion he had, knowingly, taken had never tasted too good for him going down. He seriously doubted that they would taste any better coming back up either.

Harry didn't know how long he had been on his knees with the foul potions that had been controlling him for the majority of his life pouring out of him. But he did know that as soon as the sludge had finally stopped flowing out of him that he heard sloshing of feet wading through the black gunk, that now completely covered the entire ritual room floor and was a good two inches deep all the way around, before he was grabbed by goblin hands. Hands which all but dragged him out of the ritual room he was currently in before literally tossing him into another one.

Groaning slightly from his rather rough landing Harry climbed back up into a standing position and began to look around the room he was now in. What he saw when he did this caused Harry to blink slightly. Mainly because the room was seriously different from the last ritual room he was in. Yet, at the same time you could still easily tell that the room was a room that was used for rituals.

The room was more looked to be more of a carved out and smoothed cave then an actual room but what really had Harry's attention was that in the center of the cave like room was four stone like bowls that were surrounding a small chalk white circle. Not that it was these bowls that really held Harry attention but what they had in them certainly did. These stone each held something different. The one closed to Harry held water that looked as if it was constantly moving almost like a small whirlpool was stuck in the stone bowl. The one beside that one held a fire that while cracking, roaring and burning as bright as possible didn't once go outside the stone bowl it was in. Off to the side of the bowl of fire was what looked to be wonderful carved rock that seemed to have some sort of earthly glow to it; like a plant was going to grow out of it at any second. Then there was the last one, and the one that had caught Harry's attention the most. Because there in the last stone bowl was something Harry would have once thought to be impossible. But as they say, seeing is believing, and now Harry was definitely believing as he saw the small twister of air spinning around in the last stone blow; not moving away from said bowl, not even an inch.

A throat being cleared behind him caused Harry to stop staring in fascination at the bowls and to jump a bit as he did this. He hadn't heard the goblins from earlier entering the room he was in; too caught up in staring at the bowls. Fighting a blush Harry turned around to face the, now slightly amused, goblin that had just entered the room. One of the goblins, the one who looked to be the leader of the group, upon seeing that they now had Harry's attention began to speak.

"Now that we finished the first ritual it's time we started on the Renewal of Mind Ritual. Now I know that GripRock, the goblin from the front desk, explained to you that this is one of our more dangerous not to mention more complex rituals, what with what it is working with, so you are going to have to follow are instruction exactly as we put them. Even more so then you had to in the last ritual. Do you understand me?" Here Harry could do nothing but nod, knowing nothing else would be accepted. Seeing this nod as seeing the look in Harry's eyes the goblin from before continued, his tone sounding even more serious than it had before; if that was possible.

"I see that you understand that's good. Now to begin this ritual I want you to go into the white circle, the one being surrounded by those stone bowls you were just staring at so intensely; you should know where those are." The Goblin paused as he waited for Harry to do as he had instructed; something Harry was quick to do.

"Good, now I want you to kneel, not sit or stand, but kneel with in the circle and take special care that you entire body is still within the circle when you do this; that also includes your feet." Again there was a pause as Harry did what he was commanded.

"Now that that is done I want you to lightly cut the edge of you least dominate hands wriest; just deep enough to barely beginning to bleed. Do not, and I repeat do not, nick a vein. Once this is done I want you to add three drops of you blood in EACH stone bowl." Yet another pause, a slight hiss and rustling of clothes was heard before once again the goblin started to instruct.

"Yes just like that. Now take the bleeding wrist and place it in the middle of you forehead, making sure that the blood on it touches your forehead. Yes, exactly like that. Now we can take care of the rest of the ritual. Just don't move from that position no matter what happens." That said the goblin took a step back, so that he was back in line with the other goblins. Who had by now made a complete circle around Harry, with that last goblin filling in the only gap in the circle. Again Harry watched as the goblins cut themselves, this time on the opposite hand and starting to chant. This time managing to sound like howling winds instead of thunder.

"**Carus veneficus nos quondam iterum have oro vobis. Cruor has been dedi quod veneficus libere donatus iuvo vox. Per orbis terrarum , per incendia , per ventus quod per unda nos summisse scisco ut vos audite quod tribuo nos nostrum placitum. Pro vos , constipatus per thy elementum est unus of vestri tener a res of veneficus , quisnam has had suus valde mens ludio ludius per. Monumentum captus obviam suus mos. Nos ut ut vos restituo lemma quod tribuo is res of veneficus vestri expedio of mens pariter ut a via iuvo preoccupo talis tragedies ex venio iterum." **

Harry could feel these words thrumming through him, coursing through out his body building up and seemingly to be seeking something. Just getting heavy and heavy as time went on with the worst pressure in his head until finally all the pressure exploded in to action like it had found just what it had been looking for. The pain that occurred when this happened had Harry in tears, and it was only his pure stubborn nature, as well as the knowledge of what could happen to him if he did, that stopped him from moving from his spot. Harry just as he thought he couldn't take it any more saw a large, and bright, flash before his eyes before memories that he had been forced to forget began to play out before his eyes. Starting from the most resent and playing back from there.

_**Flash**_

_Harry was sitting with Neville and Luna, two people he was really starting to see as family. He actually felt a peace at the moment and not like he was going to be attacked at any given moment. That feeling, the feeling of safety, wasn't something even his best friend Ron Weasely and Hermione Ganger could brag about giving Harry. Which at the moment, now that he thought about it confused Harry a bit should he be able to feel save around his supposed best friends? Then Why no matter how hard he tried could he not feel like he was safe around Ron and Hermione?_

_ Something about what he was thinking muse have shown on his face, or something similar to it, because Harry found himself being gently being shaken by Neville as Luna place her hands on either side of his face and asked him. _

_ "Whatever is the matter brother dear?" Harry hearing this question, as well as what Luna called him felt his insides go warm and before he could think about it, or more like over think it, Harry began to tell Luna, as well as Neville, just what was on his mind._

_ "It's just….lately I have been getting thought about Ron and Hermione. Ones that aren't the nicest about them but at the same time really make me start to question some things. Like just a little bit ago I was thinking how I felt the safest I have felt in a good while and how I always seem to feel that way around you to. Thinking on this made me wonder just why I could feel the same way around Ron or Hermione. How no matter how hard I try I always seem to be a bit tense around them. Like something in me doesn't trust them not to hurt me. Do you guys have any idea why I feel this way because it is bugging me something serious." Harry after he told Luna and Neville all of this looked up so he could see their reactions only to see looks of horrors on their faces. Then he felt the tip of a wand at the back of his head, followed by a forceful call of Obliviate in Hermione's voice. After that all Harry knew was a bright flash of light followed quickly by darkness and then nothing else._

_**Flash**_

_ Harry was heading back to the tent him and Hermione had shared for the last couple of months while they had been hunting down ways to take down the Dark lord. As he did this Harry had a lot on him mind as he wondered to himself if he really should forgive Ron. I mean yes he was back, and trying to help, but at the same time he had abandoned them right when things had taken a turn for the worse. To make it even worst the reason he has abandoned them to begin with hadn't even been a good one. Leave your friends, which could easily have been killed at any given moment, because you had lost a few comforts that you had before is never a good reason to leave. _

_ Harry was complementing all of this, and wondering what would happen if he didn't forgive Ron when he reached to front of the tent. Only to pause when he heard a rather heated hushed conversation going on in the tent; one that sounded a lot friendlier then Harry had ever though it would have been. This confused Harry a good deal since Hermione had been acting like she wouldn't forgive Ron any time soon._

_ So this curiosity, and the bone deep gut feeling that he would want to know what was being said, caused Harry to stop walking and begin to listen in on the conversation going on in the tent. Only to immediacy begin to shake his head in horror and disbelieve once he heard just what was being said._

_ "Look Ron, you're a good job. The plan is going just as it should be. Don't worry about anything Love, well give the brat the potions that Snape made and then he'll forgive you straight away. With a couple of spells we can make him believe you saved his life or something that way, along with the potions, he'll forgive you and maybe even feel like he owes you something," This voice sent sharp pains of betray through Harry's heart because it was coming from the girl Harry had thought almost of like a sister; Hermione Ganger. The voice that answered it wasn't any better but Harry knew just who it had come from seeing as there were only the three of them there. Ron Weasely was the next one to speak his tone whine, but no less spiteful the Hermione's had been._

_ "Yeah, I know your right Mione, but do you have to act so angry with me? Did you have to slap me? Couldn't you have tried to curse me and 'accidently' miss and hit scar head instead?" Harry after this was said could take in more, he didn't want to hear any more so he quickly took a step away from the tent; prepared to run off and never come back to the two back stabbers. _

_ Unfortunately when he took a step back Harry didn't see the stick that snapped under his foot. Alerting the tow traitors in the tent that Harry was outside, and that he most likely heard everything they had just said. Harry knew this too and turned around to take off in a dead run, not wanting to find out what his supposed best friends would do if they found him listening in on them. Sadly, he wasn't fast and Harry found himself falling to the ground after being hit by a stunner in the back. _

_ After this Harry could only hear for the first few second as he laid on the ground was the sound of his own hearts frantic beats. That is until he heard footsteps coming closer to him and then felt a wand being pointed at his head. Then Harry was able to hear Ron spit out._

_ "You really shouldn't listen in on others conversations Harry it isn't polite and can really get you into trouble, too bad you won't remember that. Obliviate!" After that all Harry knew was darkness.  
_

_**Flash**_

_ Harry was staring in horror as he listen to everything that was being said, being unable to move or do anything else, because the Stunning spell Dumbldore had place him under. Though this being unable to move didn't stop the tears that slowly started falling out of his eyes as he began to understand just how much he had been played; just how little he actually meant to the man he thought of as a mentor. Too bad he got the feeling neither Dumbldore, nor Snape was going to let him remember any of this. Especially not after the 'fun' the two had in showing him what they deemed his place._

_**Flash**_

_ Harry was going to yet another lesson with Snape to learn how to shield his mind and he was seriously dreading this lesson. He knew he hated every single lesson he had with the old bat and he always came back sore then ever after each lesson. Not only that but after each lesson he felt has if he had lost more than he had learned. _

_ But every time he tried to talk to the headmaster about this he ignored him and told him that these lessons were necessary, ' for the greater good.' Which was why Harry was going down to the dungeons again to learn from a bitter old man with a childish grudge against his father, no matter how much Harry wanted to take the old goat that was the Head Master to take his so called greater good and shove it. After all it wasn't his head that was getting torn into now was it? _

_ Harry continued on this line of thought, what Dumbldore could do with his so called greater good, until he reached the potion master's door. Then, with great reluctance, Harry knocked on the door; letting Snape know he was there for his lesson. But for some reason Harry couldn't help but feel a since of pure dread go down his spine when Snape opened the door with a twisted smile clear on his face. In fact upon seeing that smile every instinct that he had was screaming at Harry to flee._

_ Harry quickly found out that he really should have listened to those instincts that said run. He found this out as soon as Snape shut the door behind him, once Harry had entered his room, and pulled out his wand before quickly firing the Crucio curse at Harry's unprotected back._

_ Harry wasn't sure how long he had been under Snape's torture curse, or just how many times it had been cased on him by the sadistic teacher in front of him. But he did know all he felt was immense gratefulness when Snape's door opened and let in the Headmaster. _

_ A feel of relief that quickly turned to icy cold horror when all Dumbldore did when he saw what was going on was sigh and ask "again Severus, you'd think after so long you would learn a little control.' Before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry before saying one word._

_ "Obliviate!"_

Harry as he watched these memories, and refelt all the pain he had in those memories almost collapsed where he was standing. In fact, if not for the Magic of the ritual now holding him up, he most likely would have. This feeling only got worse as more and more memories piled up on him coming at him to quickly for him to really watch them all at once.

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

Then just as Harry thought he could take no more Flashes, no more memories pouring there way back in to his head there was complete silence and the memories all stopped. The magic of the ritual completely disappeared and Harry found himself once more collapsing on a ritual room floor; even if it was in a different room then before.

Harry as he laid on the ground began to collect himself the best he could, and as he did this he really only had one thought in his mind; especially as the earlier memories began to play out in his mind. And that thought were,

'I need to finish all finish those rituals and get the hell out of here as quick as I can.'

This in mind and knowing that he had at least one last ritual to do for the day Harry shakily got un and headed over to where the ritual goblins were waiting. Harry didn't need to say anything, the look in his eyes were enough for the Goblins as the lead him to the next, and last, ritual room of the day. The ritual room where Harry was going to do the True body ritual.

As the goblin was setting up everything for the true body ritual, Harry couldn't help but wonder just how he was going to get everything he needed to together, and say good bye to those he wanted to as a Pegasus. But at the same time he really couldn't bring himself to care because at the very least he did have the pouch the Goblins had set up for him.

**NOTES**

1 Goblin cleaning ritual what was said- (Hear the magic in our words as we give you this plea. Before us is one of magic who has unwillingly been forced unto things he does not want. In his blood you shall find just what it is that makes it so. Well offer this gift that you have given us, as well as the blood that shall hopefully shed light unto the crimes that had occurred. All in return we beseech of you is to free the body of the magic being in the circle off the outside influence that has plagued him.)

2. Renewal of mind ritual what was said (Beloved magic we once again have plead for you. Blood has been offered and magic freely given to help power. By the earth, by fire, by wind and by water we humbly ask that you hear and grant us our plea. Before you, surrounded by thy elements is one of your young, a being of magic, who has had his very mind played with. Memories taken against his will. We as that you restore them and grant this being of magic your clarity of mind as well as a way to help prevent such tragedies from happening again.)


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's Brother?!

Summary- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

AN- Okay I haven' given this story up but Vaati Star has decided to make her/his own version of this. If you would like to read it, it is called Fluttershy's brother Vaati's Redo.

**Chapter Two**

Harry stared in horror as, what he was sure was going to haunt his dreams for a long time to com, began to play out in front of him. And to think all of this started just because he wanted to tell his only two true friends goodbye, in person, before he did the last two rituals. The ones that would give him his true form, and the take him away from this hell hole once and for all. Maybe if he hadn't decided to do that, going against both his gut feeling and the goblins warnings while doing so, then what was happening wouldn't be.

Sadly, Harry hadn't listened to either his gut feelings or the Goblins warnings, and had instead left the safety of the Grinngotts bank. So that he could tell both Neville and Luna what was happening, as well as what he was going to do as a result of everything that had happened to him, in person. But seriously how was Harry supposed to know that the very second he met up with the two, that he all but considered family, that they would be surrounded by all of the traitors; as well as one manipulative old goat?

He certainly hadn't but at the same time that didn't stop him from pulling out his wand ready to defend himself; as well as get a little bit of well-deserved revenge at the same time. Something, which to his surprise, both Neville and Luna did as well. Both having their wands out and pointed at one of the supposed 'light' sided members circling around them. Not a moment hesitation in their actions, trusting Harry with every fiber of their beings, and knowing beyond a shadow of doubt that Harry had a reason to react the way he did. Even if he was pointing his want at his supposed best friends, and the leader of the light side; the oh so great Albus Dumbledore.

Harry seeing this was incredibly touched and immensely grateful that he had gotten at least two amazing friends out of this whole hellish ordeal that he had been forced through. Of course this touching moment, and any warm feeling that Harry was feeling at the time, immediately disappeared when one Ron Weasely opened up his big mouth; completely and utterly ruining the moment as he did so.

"See I knew you'd go dark Potter! Freaks of nature like you couldn't be anything else but that! You even drug Longbottom and Loony with you. Big help they'll be, a big cry baby squib and a completely loony slip of a girl." This was completely and utterly the wrong thing to say, and this showed in the reactions of the three being spoken about.

As soon as Neville, Luna, and Harry heard what Ron had to say about them, and could see the agreement about what had been said in both Hermione, as well as, Dumbledore's eyes, they all went icy cold. It was time they showed the trio in front of them just what they were dealing with; show them just what growing up, and taking a main part, in a war had taught them. Knowing this Harry, Neville, and Luna all tightened their grips on their wants ready, and completely willing, to fight their way to their freedom; something that was quickly echoed by the three that where on the other side.

There was no given signal from either side before spells were being thrown by both sides; both using deadly force. Though one side was using darker, more deadly spells, then the other side. Cutting curses went flying from one side and were returned with high powered blasting curses. Neither side was giving an inch, and neither side seemed to be able to get the upper hand; no matter how hard they tried, or what they tried for that matter.

That is until Dumbledore, tired of being unable to land a hit on what he thought of as a useless weapon, spun around and fired a spell a Neville. Who up until then had been battling, and winning, against Ron Weasely. This spell hit Neville and sent him spiraling away from the red haired teen, and then to Harry's disbelieving eyes, Neville landed on his back eyes staring blankly at the sky; dead. He had been hit by the Killing curse; fired from the headmaster the supposed leader of the light side.

A roar of complete and utter rage startled Harry from the state Neville's death had put him in, and caused him to immediately spin around and stare wide eyed at where the enraged roar had come from. There to his disbelieving eyes was Lina, now fighting with all the ferocity of an enraged dragon. A ferocity Harry could feel burning in him as well.

Seeing this, as well as being unable to hold back his rage at Neville's death any longer, Harry joined back in with Luna's deadly dance. No longer holding back and using every spell he knew, not matter how dark or useless it may seem; you would be very surprised how damaging an over powered scrubbing spell could be. After all the other side certainly wasn't holding back any now was it.

You would expect that since the fight had been pretty much equal before Neville's death that it would now be pretty much a one sided fight. But that really wasn't the case. If anything the ferocious Luna and Harry seemed to be slowly but surely pushing the others back. That is until both Hermione and Ron took a leaf from the head masters book and fired their spells as at Harry at the exact same time Dumbledore had; sending Harry flying back into a nearby tree.

Groaning slightly when he hit the tree and after wiping the blood out of his eyes, that Ron's curse had cause him, Harry quickly jumped up and ran back to where Luna was still fighting at. Hoping with every fiber of his being that Luna was still okay and hadn't been overwhelmed yet.

Sadly, this didn't seem to be so and to Harry utter heart break he found Luna's broken form staring at the sky just like Neville's had been not so long ago. Seeing this Harry felt the tears that he had been holding back since Neville's death slowly began to fall. Even as something else began to rapidly build up in him; heating up the air dangerously around him as it did so.

Ron, taking no notice of the dangerous tint the air around him had taken, only taking not of the fact that Harry was now by himself and was currently crying; decided it was a good time to start taunting Harry.

"Aww, is little baby Potter crying? Is he sad that he is now all alone? Aww poor little baby Potter/" Again this was the wrong that ti say, as it was most definitely too wrong time to say it at. Because as soon as the words left Ron's mouth the thing that had been building up in Harry erupted out of him in wave ager wave of pure mage.

This magic threw everyone around Harry a good thirty feet, at the very least, away from him. Seeing this, and watching with dead eyes as they did not get back up from where Harry magic had thrown them. Harry not bringing himself to care in the least bit about this, except hoping they were suffering, spun around and ran back to the bank. There was nothing to stop him from dong those rituals now.

Once Harry arrived back at the bank he walk right up to the goblin, from the day before, who looked to be waiting for him with a knowing, if slightly apologetic, look clear on his face. Harry seeing this, and not wanting to lose the very slight control he was managing over both his magic and his emotions, told the goblin; in a tone that creamed he was serious and that it would be deadly to argue against him about it.

"I'm ready to do those last two rituals." This earned Harry a respectful nod before the Goblin gestured for Harry to follow him. Something which Harry was quick to do as the goblin lead led him to the last ritual room; where both of the last rituals would be taking place at.

As soon as they got to the necessary room Harry watched with slightly red rimmed wide eyes as the goblins began to set up everything necessary for the first ritual. It took them at most ten minutes to get everything where it was supposed to be and Harry found himself being called forward to begin the true self ritual at lot faster than he had thought he would have been; not that this really bothered him.

Harry knowing that everything was finally coming to an end, and that he was finally going to be free of the nightmare that had been masquerading as his life, walked to where the goblins were gesturing for him to stand; taking the potions that the goblins were handing him as he did so.

Once Harry reached the center of the ritual room, and was kneeled down on one of his knees like he had been just instructed to. Harry opened up the potion bottle he had just been given and downed it as quickly as he had; again like he had been instructed to do. After doing this Harry watched with sharp eyes as the goblins began their part of the ritual; Harry's having already been completed for the time being.

"O mira amet, nobis autem et alia causa, quia a te, et accipies de nobis. O Domine, et dator vitae venenatis dans dona petimus, et exaudires orationem nostram. Esse enim hoc non sentit, qui nobis in placitum coram vobis in forma nunc. Non sentit ius forma non habet formam magica. Antequam venit ad formam, ut eum magicae humiliter ducit contristes eum. Rogamus te id sibi dare. O potens domina amet." As this was said Harry could feel the potion in him beginning to heat up. A heat that turned into a raging fire that seemed to burning through his entire body, setting every nerve he had in said body up in flames; causing him a worse pain then the curico curse ever had.

Unfortunately as he did this some magic seemed to be holding his body upright making it so that he couldn't move in the least bit to attempt to ease said pain. A pain that got even worse as Harry felt the bones in his body begin to snap and reform in a completely foreign, yet at the same time right, way. As his muscles were ripped from the position they were in before they felt like they were being melted into another. As every nerve in his body sang in agony as they too were forced to adapt to something they were no longer used to.

Yes, the transformation to his true form, his now completely permanent form, was a very torturous, not to mention slow, experience. In fact if not for the fact that the ritual had made it so that no matter what he couldn't move from the position he had started in Harry was sure that he would be collapsed on the ground; rather his new from liked it or not. But seeing as he couldn't be Harry was left panting heavily, sweating up a storm; in a really awkward kneel position in his new horse like form.

Harry, after taking a couple of minute to shake off all the pain he had been in and to get a bit more used to his new Pegasus form, slowly began to raise from the kneeling positions he had been in; feeling as if he had been forced to hold that position for hours as he did so.

Once he was up Harry shakily walked over to a nearby mirror. Which one of the goblins had set aside for his use after the ritual; before the ritual had even started. What he saw one he got to the mirror left him shocked, even though he knew somewhat what to expect, it was still a big shock to his system. Because there in the mirror instead of the skinny, lean build teen that he had been was now a much more comfortable looking was a pale tan looking Pegasus with long black hair that had bright emerald green streaks in it. The same shade of green that his eyes were and the same shade of green that were in both his wings, as well as parts of his legs, and hooves.

Harry seeing all of this and noticing how much more real, and at home, his new form felt for him, as well as his magic, could only barely withhold his laughter. Well that is barley withhold it until he remembered both Luna and Neville's death. This caused Harry to lose all traces of happiness that had been building up in his face. Instead Harry turned back to the goblins, who had both been watching him and setting up for the next ritual, before saying in a tone that was choked back with all the emotions he was trying to hold back.

"I think I am ready for that last ritual; I just want to be gone from here." This got Harry a simple nod and he was directed ones more to stand in the center of the room. A place where, even the Duresley's would have been able to feel the magic that had built up.

Harry slightly weary of being surrounded by so magic wild magic, but at the same time putting his trust in the goblins, stepped back into the center of the room. Then all Harry knew was darkness and chanting. The last thing he was able to hear before unconsciousness took full hold of him being the chanting of the Goblin; sounding as if it was coming from the far end of a deep dark tunnel.

"Puer non ex hoc mundo, non potest dici quod sit in loco habitaculi magia obsecro, Domina nostra, id est ut, ubi ad eum reducunt debetur puero. Domus, qui non potest hic, ubi non semel ipse placet. Quae hic est, quia et hoc est quod quaerimus, quae agis."

True form ritual- Oh wondrous magic, we have yet another plea that we ask you accept from us. Oh lady magic giver of the gifts and granter of life we ask that you heed our plea. For you see this being that we have place in front of you feels not right in the form he is in now. Feels that it is not the right form, feels it is not his magic given form. He comes before you to humbly beg that you give him the form that magic deems best for him. We ask that you grant him this. Oh mighty lady magic.

Return to home ritual- Child not from this world, in a place that he cannot call home, we beseech you magic, lady of us all, we ask that you take this child and bring him back to where he rightfully belongs. A home, one that he cannot make here, a place where he can for once feel like he belongs. This is what we called you here for and this is what we ask that you do.

AN- Also if you guys think the fight was bad, Harry was to weak or the ending was to unbelievable giving how Harry was fighting remember he did just have all his power and everything else, besides his true form, unsealed and had not real time to adapt, or train, them. Then ending was just a small show of what he could now be fully capable of now that his true power is unbound. Though he still need to learn control over it again.


End file.
